


curl

by lmeden



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Thor a long time to figure out that the only way to gain Loki’s attention was to force him to be still. He had to be grasped and wrestled into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the kinkmeme](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2769105).

Loki has always annoyed Thor half out of his senses. Unlike Thor, who constantly shifted between the furious movement of combat and the idleness of rest, Loki was always moving. He was hard to pin down – when Thor sought him in his rooms, he was more likely to be found spying on Idunn’s trees. When Thor glimpsed Loki watching him while Thor practiced on the field, Loki was always long gone by the time Thor had finished his fight and wiped the sweat from his eyes. 

It took Thor a long time to figure out that the only way to gain Loki’s attention was to force him to be still. He had to be grasped and wrestled into place. He fought like a snake most times, twisting and hissing, but Thor was strong, and had his way, forcing Loki to listen to what he had to say. But Thor used this privilege seldom, as his brother was wont to avoid him for days after such an episode. 

One such time – the one that stuck in Thor’s memory like a burr – Loki had plagued Thor all through dinner. His sharp tongue had teased Thor to the point of flushing, his embarrassment so acute he could not speak. Thor knew that Loki meant no harm, but he couldn’t forgive him for the humiliation. So after dinner he marched to his brother’s rooms and grasped him, wrapping a hand around the back on his neck and casting him down upon the bed, intending to same something about respect or mercy. Loki had hissed and arched up against Thor as was usual. But this time Thor froze, heart beating harshly in his chest as he realized exactly how close Loki was to him, what the proximity of his body was doing to Thor. 

It seemed that Loki had realized as well, because he’d stopped fighting, propped up on an elbow, and watched Thor with careful eyes. Thor searched his brother’s bright gaze but saw nothing within to stop him, nothing that showed Loki did not want this. So he tightened his grip, curling his fingers into his brother’s dark hair, and pulled him up into a kiss. 

Loki has hissed and twisted and twined his legs around Thor, pulling him down. 

That had been the beginning. And the end, it now seems, for though Thor has reached out for his brother, grasped him and pulled him close, Loki wrenched away from him. Loki has learned the art of not listening to Thor, of throwing his words and advice away like daggers. 

Loki has fled from him once more, and all Thor’s grasping cannot bring him back. Thor lies on his bed in Fury’s stronghold, listening to the buzz of the thousands of Midgardians working in the rooms around him. 

His fingers flex, ache with emptiness. Thor grits his teeth. He will find his brother again, rest his palm against his brother’s skin, and pull him down to the ground. 

He will force Loki to the same level as himself, and Loki _will_ listen. Thor is sure of it.


End file.
